Kisses
by KFD
Summary: I was nearly overwhelmed by the shear sensuality that is Caitlyn. MAITLYN
1. Chapter 1

At the Park, with Cologne.

The park is full of Connect 3 fans. We are settled on a large picnic blanket, right in front of the stage. Being Shane Gray's ex has its advantages sometimes. Lola squeals in excitement as Tess rolls her eyes.

Caitlyn comes barrelling through the crowd, Barry and Sander's ears firmly in her grasp, furious expression her face, and, oddly enough, the strong scent of cologne clinging to her skin. She pulls them both until they reach us, berating them as she does.

"Now sit down, and don't do anything stupid while we have to suffer the consequences!" she yells at them before claiming her usual seat next to me. Her arm falls around my waist and I get a full hit of the cologne she's wearing. I recoil away from her, nose scrunched up in annoyance, I generally hate the scent of male fragrances.

"Why are you wearing that crap?" Caitlyn doesn't answer, instead she gives Barry and Sander one of the dirtiest looks I've ever seen. I poke her in the stomach and she sighs in response, giving up her glaring.

"They were spraying each other and I got caught in it," she says with no small amount of malice towards our male friends. "Who fights with twenty dollar Crap-In-A-Bottle anyway?" she questions the group at large. "And are you both aware Mitchie isn't coming near me at all today?"

I feel sorry for her, so I take a deep breath and place a chaste kiss on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

At Home, with Caitlyn Post-Shower

She got home half an hour ago, complaining about stuck-up pop-tarts and long recording sessions. She slammed the door to our comparatively modest three storey home, gave me a quick-yet-passion-filled kiss, and went upstairs to drown her aches and pains in heat from a massaging showerhead. The shower started running twenty-five minutes ago and finished fifteen minutes ago.

Five minutes ago, she slowly sauntered down the stairs, relaxed beyond belief and comprehension. She casually walked into the kitchen, successfully distracting me from my cooking. My day finished hours ago, so I thought I'd cook her dinner, instead of being naughty and ordering out like we always do. She distracted me by carefully wrapping her arms around me from behind, breathing gently in my ear.

I was nearly overwhelmed by the shear sensuality that is Caitlyn. Her arms were causing tingles to run rampant throughout my body while the sweet taste of anticipation lingered on my lips. Memories of nights gone by flooded my vision as her breath made the slightest hint of sound in my sensitive ear. All this combined with the subtle scent of milk and coconut body-wash nearly drove me to the brink of insanity.

Two minutes ago, I lost my mind, and was quite happy to let it go. After toying with my ear and massaging my waist and lower back, Caitlyn decided to be impatient. She turned off the stove and lifted me into her arms.

One minute ago, our lips met, passion overloading our senses.


	3. Chapter 3

It was our third date, our first was dinner and our second a day playing laser tag. We went to see a movie, a dramatic movie with deadpan comedy mixed in to keep the interest of its teen audience. We paid for our own tickets, splitting the snack bill. I dragged her to the back of the theatre, like any good teen in puppy love, happily selecting the darkest corner to seat us both. Not that Caitlyn was complaining.

The movie started, the lights dimmed and my heart raced. Not because of the movie, or Caitlyn's intoxicating lavender perfume, but because of every trashy teen love story I've read and almost every teen movie I've seen. A darkened movie theatre is where relationships are taken to all new levels, and I wanted ours to follow suit.

But there was a problem with that want. Who would do the taking? Me or Caitlyn? Who would casually put 'The Move' on the other? Would Caitlyn even know about 'The Move'?

The opening titles were barely over when I got my answers. There was not going to be any cheesy 'Move' with Caitlyn. No, my girl is very to the point, as she proved when she casually threw the armrest up and confidently slipped her arm around my waist, playing with the exposed skin.

I looked at her in shock before moaning slightly as her hand hit a sensitive spot. I took her startled expression as encouragement, capturing her open lips with mine.


End file.
